<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouchables by rya_204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941420">Untouchables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204'>rya_204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che cerco di dire è che io e te avremmo visto solo facce da un finestrino, Steve, invece, tutto quello che prende, gli restituisce bellezza e questo né io né te saremo mai in grado di farlo. È per questa ragione che me lo tengo vicino da anni, per la prospettiva con cui guarda le cose e quando sei abbastanza fortunato che la condivide con te, beh, è un dono da conservare con cura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouchables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts:<br/>1.	In a Station of the Metro: The apparition of these faces in the crowd: Petals on a wet, black bough. Ezra Pound.<br/>2.	The piercing chill I feel: my dead wife’s comb, in our bedroom, under my heel. Taniguchi Buson.<br/>3.	Small shadows, are the puckers in his pyjamas where his skin caves in. Lynn Crosbie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PARTE I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve dice che non lo sfratteranno per avermi preso ad abitare con lui, ma io non gli credo. Se qualcuno affittasse il tuo monolocale e poi ci portasse un coinquilino, tu proprietario non vorresti alzare il prezzo?<br/>
È un po’ come la metro, il biglietto ti dà diritto ad un posto e uno soltanto, ma il bigliettaio ne vende quanti più possibili, oltre il numero di sedute disponibili. L’altro giorno Steve mi ha portato in metro. Di solito mi chiede di raggiungerlo in un luogo concordato, il che vuol dire prendere la metro da solo all’andata e ogni volta devo nascondermi dietro una colonna o fingere di essere un turista e incollare gli occhi al tabellone delle fermate. Perché la linea gialla mi mette ansia, il dislivello fra la banchina e le rotaie mi dà le vertigini, il treno che mi sfreccia davanti mentre la calca pressa tutti verso le porte... beh, avete capito. La mia strategia è aspettare e alzare gli occhi solo quando la baraonda è finita e sgusciare dentro tranquillo.<br/>
Comunque, la cosa è che per una volta non ho dovuto prendere la metro da solo, perché Steve mi stava accanto e la sua presenza mi stabilizza, quasi che aggiungesse un punteruolo al mio centro di gravità, tipo. Da solo è come se fra me e il vuoto dei binari si instaurasse un campo di attrazione e non rispondere richiedesse una forza uguale e contraria di non poco valore. Steve, invece, scherma questo campo. Ma il punto non è nemmeno questo, è che me ne stavo lì con il braccio aggrappato al corrimano della metro e dal finestrino le persone stipate sulla banchina mi apparivano come le foglie ammucchiate sui marciapiedi dopo una pioggia autunnale, marce e flaccide. E quando stamattina ho aperto l’album di Steve, ho trovato questo disegno che copriva due pagine intere, con lo spago e tutto nel centro che teneva insieme i fogli del quaderno, e c’erano tutte queste facce rugose e allungate come acini di uva passa e come colori aveva usato solo gradazione del grigio e del marrone. Fra la folla, questa ragazzina con i codini e il filo di un palloncino fra le dita. Ci ho messo un po’ a capire perché il mio sguardo continuasse a fermarsi lì, non era nemmeno al centro, non sembrava nemmeno diversa dagli altri. Poi ho capito: era l’unica che guardava negli occhi l’osservatore. Credo che sia questo che mi ha angosciato tanto del disegno, tutti gli altri erano soldatini anonimi, stanchi dopo una giornata in trincea. Quello che cerco di dire è che io e te avremmo visto solo facce da un finestrino, Steve, invece, tutto quello che prende, gli restituisce bellezza e questo né io né te saremo mai in grado di farlo. È per questa ragione che me lo tengo vicino da anni, per la prospettiva con cui guarda le cose e quando sei abbastanza fortunato che la condivide con te, beh, è un dono da conservare con cura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PARTE II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve dorme con la guancia contro il materasso e i capelli sul bordo del cuscino, per questo la mattina quando si sveglia gli stanno tutti piegati all’insù e ti guarda smarrito come se gli avessi appena bussato e la stanza fosse un’altra.<br/>
In silenzio, sguscio fuori dalle coperte, un freddo che mi crocifigge dai calcagni mentre scalzo raggiungo il bagno. Sulla porta, inciampo nel cadavere aguzzo di un pettine e devo mordermi la lingua per non emettere un fiato. Quando mi giro, Steve è ancora un esiguo bozzolo imbacuccato nelle coperte. Chiudo la porta e giro la valvola dell’acqua calda.<br/>
Lo specchio appoggiato al pavimento mi rimanda l’immagine di un pigiama increspato lì dove la carne si è ritirata e non so cosa ci trovi Steve in me, il corpo che prima riempiva questa taglia non c’è più, ne è uscito fuori un abbozzo tagliente e spoglio, ma Steve mi accoglie ancora nel suo letto, come se tre anni nell’esercito non avessero cambiato nulla, come se potessimo riprendere da dove avevamo messo in pausa.<br/>
Con la mano mi tengo contro il bordo della vasca e mi immergo nell’acqua calda. Alla luce bassa di una lampadina, osservo le mie rotule sporgenti, gli avambracci incavati e la macchia giallognola degli ematomi sul fianco sinistro. L’equilibrio è una brutta faccenda quando si ha un braccio in meno per frenare le cadute e lì dove una mano si appoggerebbe, contro una porta, sopra un tavolo, le ossa dei fianchi, invece, cozzano e sbattono.<br/>
Immergo il pettine nell’acqua tiepida e lo passo fra i capelli, poi prendo una saponetta che odora di resina e mi lavo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando ritorno nel letto, la mano di Steve mi stringe all’altezza del gomito:<br/>
– Buck?<br/>
Mi avvicino, perché so che altrimenti si preoccuperebbe e si tirerebbe su.<br/>
– Hai un buon odore.<br/>
– Grazie, – e non so che altro dirgli, mentre posa la fronte contro la mia spalla e si riaddormenta.<br/>
A volte, soprattutto nei fine settimana, Steve tira su le coperte sopra le nostre teste e nell’oscurità posa le labbra sulle mie. A volte è tutto quello che facciamo, altre volte, ci raggomitoliamo nudi l’uno contro l’altro e sotto le dita posso sentire la curva acerba della sua spina dorsale.</p><p> </p><p>Trascorro la maggior parte del mio tempo dormendo ed è stata la madre di Steve a suggerirmi un bagno caldo con cui spezzare la notte, perché non ho abbastanza energia da fare qualcosa che sia davvero produttivo, ma non ho nemmeno bisogno di quindici ore di riposo ininterrotto. Di solito, dopo il bagno, il mio sonno si compone di pisolini intermittenti e profondi, in cui mi addormento e mi risveglio all’improvviso, finché, quando il sole è ormai alto, non mi trascino fuori e riscaldo la colazione che Steve mi lascia da parte. Alzarmi, con il profumo del sapone ancora sulla pelle e addosso indumenti puliti, mi fa sentire quasi anch’io avessi la mia vita sotto controllo, quasi fossi rispettabile come quelli che hanno un’occupazione. È una delle poche routine che riesco a portare avanti, non so perché tutto il resto mi risulti così faticoso.<br/>
La cena, poi, è il momento che preferisco. Perché Steve torna e il cibo è caldo e di solito coinvolge del formaggio sciolto. Ma, soprattutto, perché è quel momento della giornata da ‘tana libera tutti’. Nessuno si aspetta più che tu faccia qualcosa, non è ti richiesto nient’altro che asciugare i piatti sul lavello e nasconderti sotto le coperte. Di solito Steve mi si sistema accanto, con la luce del computer che gli illumina il viso mentre trascrive sul registro le lezioni del giorno dopo. Io, invece, posso abbandonarmi al piacere di un lungo sonno. Dicono che molti fatichino ad addormentarsi al ritorno alla vita civile. Io no. Vorrei si potesse vivere dormendo.</p><p> </p><p>Qualche volta sono anche andato a trovare Steve alla scuola dove insegna. Sono rimasto in attesa, dietro la porta della sua aula, a sentire il suo tono appassionato mentre passava da una corrente artistica ad un’altra. Avevo dimenticato quanto, fino a tre anni fa, le nostre conversazioni sfumavano spesso su quello stesso tono. Quando la campanella è suonata, avevo dimenticato anche quanto quel suono avesse scandito la mia vita per così tanti anni. Mi sembra appartenga tutto ad una vita fa: Steve, i banchi di scuola, la mia energia. Mi sembra di abitare nello spettro di quella che era una casa e ora mi aggiro fra stanze fredde e dismesse, finché non sollevo un telo e riscopro vecchi saloni e sale da ballo.<br/>
Prima o poi i nuovi padroni verranno a bussare alla porta, prima o poi il proprietario del monolocale verrà a chiedere la sua parte e questa stanza, questo letto che dividiamo mi si chiuderanno in faccia. Ma per adesso, con il respiro di Steve a riscaldarmi il braccio, chiudo gli occhi.<br/>
Quando Steve si sveglierà, con i capelli sparati e quell’espressione persa, si tirerà su contro la testiera, si spingerà gli occhiali su per il naso e poi si girerà a sorridermi. Cinque mesi che abito qui e non ha ancora smesso di farlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PARTE III</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve mi porta ad un festival fuori città.<br/>
Nel vagone, il caldo mi culla nel sonno e, quando scendiamo, gli echi di una banda ci accolgono in una stazioncina di provincia. Sopra di noi i rami come lische annerite.</p><p> </p><p>Ad attirare la mia attenzione è un carretto robusto, le assi spesse quanto il palmo della mia mano e, all’interno, file consunte di volumi rivestiti in cuoio, di libretti squadernati e con i dorsi scoperti e di cartoncini con gli angoli arricciati. Il proprietario, un uomo intimidatorio con stivali militari e una benda ad un occhio, tratta i prezzi con la stessa rigidità con cui rimane a braccia incrociate contro il muretto. Ma io ho tutta la giornata davanti e, quando la spunto, il commerciante ha l’aria sicura di chi non si è nemmeno allontanato dal valore prestabilito. Prendo il sacchetto e mi chiedo chi abbia vinto davvero.<br/>
Forse Steve, che accoglie il regalo immergendosi nelle pagine fino a sparirci dentro con la montatura degli occhiali.<br/>
– E per te?<br/>
Sventolo un libricino di racconti, grande quanto la tasca del mio cappotto, e Steve si solleva sulla punta dei piedi e mi bacia su una guancia:<br/>
– Grazie.<br/>
Lo stampo delle sue labbra mi rimane addosso, quasi le avesse premute contro un vetro appannandolo, e mi ricorda della mia barba ispida. Stamattina sono rimasto a letto fino all’ultimo, una schiaffata d’acqua in viso e poi via per non perdere il treno. In testa esibisco una rasatura a metà, con i capelli che sul lato sinistro raggiungono le prime cicatrici della spalla, e, fra coppiette con i cappottini abbinati e bambini con cappellini pom pom, mi sento un intruso con il cartello per l’elemosina.<br/>
Steve si appende al mio braccio, più per farmi da scudo che per un bisogno di sostegno, e io mi sforzo di sorridergli, ma è un’emozione meccanica che recito ogni qual volta la tensione mi si infila fra le vertebre e mi carica come un carillon.<br/>
A salvarmi è l’insegna di un pub.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro, ci accoglie la condensa umida delle stufette e io e Steve sfiliamo sciarpe e cappotti su uno sgabello e dal fondo del locale ci raggiunge l’accordarsi timido e trattenuto di un gruppo di musicisti.<br/>
Steve si arrampica sul suo sgabello, si pulisce le lenti con una manica e ordina il pranzo anche per me.</p><p> </p><p>Alla terza birra, il sassofono mi appare come una lunga zanna gialla, il suo suono roco e profondo che mi parla quasi provenisse dal fondo di una conchiglia e io mi chiedo perché non fanno scatoline simili, grandi magari quanto un pacchetto di caramelle, che uno potrebbe accostare all’orecchio e sentirebbe risucchiare via tutti i pensieri che tiene, un po’ come fanno le conchiglie vere con i loro echi.<br/>
Spiego la cosa a Steve.<br/>
– Ogni qual volta che so, che devi prendere la metro, zac, conchiglia e niente scene dentro la tua testa di te che ti butti in avanti e finisci fra le rotaie e il treno, capisci?<br/>
Steve annuisce: – Come i cerotti per i fumatori.<br/>
Su un tovagliolino delinea in pochi tratti il mio volto appoggiato contro il palmo della mano e fra le dita, visibili, gli spuntoni di una conchiglia.<br/>
– Le persone normali vedono un volto e finisce lì, tu lo sintetizzi nelle sue linee essenziali, – picchietto il dito contro il sorriso che mi ha dato, – c’è una foto che mia madre si tiene sul comodino e ho questo stesso sorriso esagerato.<br/>
– Quando ti hanno promosso a sergente.<br/>
Annuisco, Steve capisce sempre di che parlo.<br/>
– Mi sentivo in imbarazzo perché ero stato l’unico a ottenere una promozione e non l’avevo mica cercata, capisci? Ma ero anche un po’ orgoglioso, perché ero qualcuno anche io, no?<br/>
– Sei sempre stato qualcuno, Buck, con o senza gradi.<br/>
Scuoto la testa. – Non posso farmi vedere così, per loro ero un esempio, ora che dimostrerei?<br/>
Steve mi preme le dita di tutte e due le mani sulle tempie, costringendomi a girare la testa, e io stringo le labbra mentre lo faccio.<br/>
– Una volta mi hai detto che non dovevo dimostrare niente a nessuno e io ti ho creduto. Vale anche per te, vale anche per la tua squadra.<br/>
Stringo i denti, le sue mani che mi fanno da paraocchi. – Te lo spiego un’altra volta, Steve.<br/>
Lui lascia cadere le braccia e mi sorride: – Tranquillo, anche io ci ho messo un po’ a capirlo, – e fa tintinnare il bicchiere con il mio.</p><p> </p><p>Al bagno, Steve impiega troppo tempo.<br/>
Entro, spingendo la porta con la spalla buona e quella sbatte dietro di me smorzando di botto musica e vociare e il silenzio mi tappa e mi stappa come una bottiglia sottovuoto. Poi, dal fondo, mi arriva inconfondibile la voce di Steve:<br/>
– Toglimi le mani di dosso!</p><p> </p><p>La prima cosa che vedo sono le loro facce che si tirano indietro mentre il chiavistello della cabina sbatte contro il muro. La seconda, è la testa dello stronzo che si inarca mentre gli stringo la gola, i suoi occhietti lividi che mi guardano dal basso verso l’alto mentre lo sento incidermi il polso con le unghie. Con un ginocchio gli blocco il calcio e sento la mia presa farsi più salda mentre lo tiro su contro la parete, dietro la schiena la mano di Steve che mi sfiora:<br/>
– Buck! Buck!<br/>
La porta si apre di nuovo e questa volta è una voce di donna:<br/>
– Che cazzo succede nel mio locale?</p><p> </p><p>A posteriori, la mia memoria ha ricostruito la scena dall’alto, la linea delle mie spalle che incombe in un’inquadratura d’angolo mentre lo stronzo viene appiccicato al muro – da quello che non mi spiego come sia stato il mio braccio.<br/>
La matrona affacciatasi a reclamare ordine è il là con cui Steve mi tira via, il suo molestatore che apre la bocca – e già tremavo mentre si affacciava in me la consapevolezza della mia violenza e la sua possibile accusa – e inizia a tossire. Il resto è un turbinio del locale al contrario, con Steve che mi trascina via e si scusa e si fa piccolo mentre supera la proprietaria, il palco, i nostri sgabelli e dritti verso l’uscita.</p><p> </p><p>Con alle spalle il muretto di un vicolo cieco, Steve mi sta infilando tutto tremante sciarpa e cappotto e continua a tastarmi come per assicurarsi che io non abbia ferite.<br/>
Inspiro: – Stai bene?<br/>
Strabuzza gli occhi e sbotta: – Tu stai bene?<br/>
Rido, le ginocchia che mi cedono e allora devo appoggiarmi con la mano contro il muro del pub e vorrei avere anche l’altra mano per stringere quelle di Steve e farle smettere di tremare.<br/>
– Cristo, Bucky, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.<br/>
Lo avvolgo in un abbraccio goffo, ma Steve non aspettava altro perché mi si stringe al collo e mi tocca le spalle e la schiena quasi volesse prendermi le misure.<br/>
– Stai bene?<br/>
E questa volta glielo chiedo un po’ più calmo e Steve annuisce e mi pettina le ciocche all’indietro.<br/>
– Tu? E dimmi la verità che mi sembravi indemoniato lì dentro.<br/>
Gli stringo un fianco. – Tutto sotto controllo.<br/>
Mi sfiora il naso con le labbra, poi riabbassa i piedi e mi prende per mano: – Andiamo a casa, Buck.</p><p> </p><p>In treno ci stringiamo l’uno al fianco dell’altro e Steve preme con la coscia addosso alla mia e più lo fa, più io mi pigio contro il suo profilo e continuiamo fino a quando non ci rilassiamo e stretti e abbracciati non ci sistemiamo meglio contro i sedili scoloriti.<br/>
Steve mi massaggia il palmo con il pollice e penso che dovrei essere io a consolarlo e non il contrario, così gli dico:<br/>
– Sei una delle poche persone buone rimaste, se toccano pure te, resta solo la feccia.<br/>
– Non sono migliore degli altri, Buck, ma grazie, – e mi sorride.<br/>
– Lo sei, per questo non puoi capirlo.<br/>
Lui mi guarda scuotendo la testa:<br/>
– Sono sempre arrabbiato, odio tutto e tutti e ancora di più odio quelli che ti hanno ridotto così e poi se ne sono lavati le mani...<br/>
– Steve. Tu proprio non vuoi capire. È la tua rabbia che ti rende migliore, al mondo ce ne sono anche troppi di indifferenti, è questo il problema.<br/>
Per un poco penso di averlo convinto, poi solleva di nuovo gli occhi e a bassa voce fa:<br/>
– Hai detto pure te.<br/>
Aggrotto la fronte e lui mi spiega:<br/>
– Prima, hai detto che se toccano pure me allora resta solo la feccia. A chi altro pensavi, Buck?<br/>
Mi ritraggo, incassando le spalle contro il sedile: – Nessuno.<br/>
– Ti riferivi a te?<br/>
Scuoto la testa e d’improvviso gli mollo la mano.<br/>
– Non mettermi in bocca quello che piace a te, Steve.<br/>
– Scusa, hai ragione. È che... anche per me tu sei una delle poche cose belle, puoi credere almeno a questo?<br/>
Annuisco. Fuori dal finestrino il mondo si è ridotto a un gioco di ombre e sagome cartonate e per un po’ non diciamo nient’altro.</p><p> </p><p>A casa, siamo tutti e due così stanchi che anche Steve è d’accordo nel saltare la cena e ci spogliamo a luci spente e ci nascondiamo sotto le coperte. Quando premo la guancia contro la sua nuca, il suo corpo così familiare e di conforto sotto al mio, prendo quello che mi sembra il primo vero respiro della giornata.<br/>
– Buck, ti posso abbracciare?<br/>
Mi avvicino, passandogli il braccio sulla schiena, e mi accorgo che il palmo della mia mano è grande quanto la sua scapola e me lo premo addosso un po’ di più.<br/>
– Più forte, Buck.<br/>
Piego il gomito così stretto intorno al suo petto che dovrebbe fargli male, ma Steve pigia le dita sulle mie spalle quasi volesse fondercele dentro e io sollevo la testa e con il mento gli chiudo il viso contro il mio collo.<br/>
– Così va meglio?<br/>
Sospira contro la mia gola e io so che è il principio di un sorriso. – Grazie, Bucky.<br/>
Allaccio la gamba ad un suo ginocchio e per la prima volta mi rendo conto che questa tana protetta serve a Steve tanto quanto serve a me. Mi sono sempre chiesto quale forma di conforto ricavasse da tutto ciò, quanto io stessi prendendo e quanto poco stessi restituendo, come un favore che lui mi stesse facendo, ma prima in treno mi ha detto che è arrabbiato per quello che hanno fatto a me e forse potermi avere qui con lui attenua la sua frustrazione. Forse avermi qui con lui, un corpo caldo e amico, aiuta a cancellare la rabbia per lo stronzo che ha provato a molestarlo nel bagno.<br/>
Prendo coraggio e gli dico:<br/>
– Steve, a me piace stare qui, non è una cosa temporanea per me.<br/>
Sposta appena la testa, per poi ritornare a nascondersi contro il mio collo.<br/>
– Potrei aver chiesto al padrone di casa di aggiungere il tuo nome al contratto, – e mentre lo dice sento le sue labbra accarezzarmi la gola.<br/>
– È una cosa che possiamo fare?<br/>
– Ha detto che puoi passare a firmare quando vuoi.<br/>
Una parte di me vorrebbe nascondersi in un angolo e vagliare ogni motivo per cui questa dovrebbe essere una pessima decisione per Steve o analizzare cosa io abbia detto che lo abbia fatto sentire abbastanza in colpa da agire così, ma sotto le coperte il mondo mi appare così lontano che anche le mie paranoie si quietano. Ripenso a quella foto che mia madre tiene, a come sorridevo imbarazzato, quasi avessi una colpa. Non voglio sentirmi così anche per questa cosa, non voglio continuare a sentirmi così anche per le cose future. Non è un favore quello che Steve mi sta facendo, né una prova in cui potrei fallire o meno. È la nostra casa e, come ogni cosa in cui c’è di mezzo Steve, voglio prendermene cura.<br/>
– Ne sarei davvero felice, Steve.<br/>
Contro la mia gola, sento le sue labbra aprirsi in quello che è un vero bacio e un vero sorriso: – Anche io, Buck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>